This invention relates to the refrigeration of ice rinks and more particularly to means for distributing refrigerant. Liquid refrigerant is supplied to a plurality of rink pipes arranged beneath the ice rink where vaporization of the refrigerant serves to effect cooling. Typically, the pipes supplying liquid refrigerant to the rink pipes and collecting gaseous refrigerant are installed in tunnels beside the rink area. Good thermal insulation is therefore essential for economic operation and great care must be taken in the provision of flexible joints and the like to allow for differential thermal expansion and contraction. The arrangements previously proposed are generally complicated to install and involve relatively high capital costs.